


Breakfast at Michelle's

by SwayzeeSweetheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Innocence, Interracial Relationship, Kinky, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwayzeeSweetheart/pseuds/SwayzeeSweetheart
Summary: Excerpt:"D-daddy?" She said a little confused. Theo had dumped her onto his bed and was now staring at her from the corner with a predatory gaze. Michelle could feel herself become wet. She needed him."Beg, baby girl. Beg.." He said pulling himself out of his pants and began to stroke his already erect dick.-----------------------------------Imagine this: Single 21 year old Michelle Towers is your typical college junior. She's a brown skinned, five foot four inch, quiet girl who is discovering her Submissive side.In walks Theodore Conners, 29 year old Dom looking for a new Submissive. He then meets his oldest friend's best friend and he's hooked. Michelle was a shy, sweet, and innocent college student. She's all bubbles and sugar and Theo wants that.Copyright 2018 - SwayzeeSweetheart





	Breakfast at Michelle's

It was a breezy Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the air was warm. It was the month of April and Spring had finally sprung which rendered the air warmer.

Michelle felt said warm breeze against her brown face. She stirred in her sleep as a piece of black hair fell onto her forehead from up under her silk scarf. She turned over onto her right side facing her doorway and bedside table with an alarm clock that wasn't flashing which meant she had gotten up before her alarm clock went off. She sighed and pushed her pale pink comforter from her body. She laid there, letting the wind breeze over her half clothe clad body. She wore a pair of pink silk shorts that stopped a few inches below her ass and a pink silk cropped t-shirt. She felt a chill rise through her dark skin as she finally sat up.

Her single roomed apartment was quiet as she put her slippers on and closed the window. She then walled into her small kitchen. She saw that her laptop was lit up with an email. She walked over to her Keurig and popped in her favorite dark roast and walked over to her laptop curiously.

She sat down at the small two seated table and checked out her laptop. It was a Facebook message. She opened it and found that it was from her best friend, Natasha.

_Hey, Sweetie Pie. Still up for the gathering tonight?_

Michelle felt her face heat up. In all her twenty one years of living, she had never felt her face heat hotter than that moment. Michelle looked down at the keys of her fourth generation Surface Pro 4 she had gotten from her mother as a house- er, apartment warming present. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Michelle stood from her seat in the kitchen and walked into the living room and sat down on her rose gold fluffy couch where her phone was. When she sat, she picked up the large devices and used her fingerprint to open it. She scrolled to her messenger and then through it. She found the blip that said 'Nash'. Nash was Natasha's nickname. Nash swore that her mother either hated her or was high on meds when she was born to give her gay daughter a name like Natasha. Michelle always laughed and told her that there was no logical reason that any of that was true and Nash smirked begrudgingly and agreed.

Once the messenger screen appeared. She scrolled up through until a picture appeared. She tapped on it to enlarge the picture. It was a black and red background invitation. It was personalized to Michelle Towers and that made her even more nervous.

_**Michelle Towers,** _  
_**You are cordially invited to the House of Black for a Night of Play with the theme 'Leather and Lace'** _  
_**Hosted By: Natasha Edwards and Theodore Connors** _  
_**Location: House of Black, 1432 Monte Station, North Mont Plaza** _  
_**Date: Twentieth day of April** _  
_**Time: 9 pm** _  
_**MUST R.S.V.P. GREEN/YELLOW/RED** _  
_**BY the TWELFTH of APRIL** _

Michelle had the physical copy of the invitation but looking at it made it too real. She bit her lip and began typing a message to Nash. I don't know she typed and waited. It was early so she want expecting to get a reply just yet. She laid her head back and sighed, almost regretting that Nash had found up.

_Two years ago, a nineteen year old Michelle sat in her best friends black Old Victorian home. Michelle thought it was beautiful. Her twenty six year old, at the time, friend had wonderful taste in decor showcasing the colors black, grey, a deep red color. She and Nash were in Nash's bedroom. Nash was scrolling through her Instagram and Michelle was trying to organize her older friends' closet. Said closet was huge with red and black accents. It was split in two rows with rack and shoe space on both sides. She was almost done organizing the individual sides when she stumbled to a door. Michelle was confused. She realized the closet was huge but a door?_

_"Nash, what's this door." The small girl called out. What Michelle didn’t see was Natasha's eyes widened as she stumbled and fell out of her bed. Michelle did hear the tumble but she assumed Nash dropped something and turned the shiny brass knob and almost fell into the- urm, room?_

_Nash was there in the doorway as Michelle walked deeper into the room. She was intrigued, they both were. Nash though that Michelle would've run away by now. Her lifestyle wasn't anything to be ashamed of but some people tended to take BDSM and turn into an excuse to abuse people, therefore giving her beloved lifestyle a bad name. Nash swallowed as she watched Michelle curiously look around what she called her Playroom. Nash was caught off guard, though. Michelle seemed way more curious than disturbed. She wasn't curious in the ' ooh, what's this do' sort of way but the 'I wonder how this would feel' sort of way. Natasha narrowed her deep brown eyes on Michelle._

_"Its a specially made paddle." Michelle jumped at the sound of Nash's voice. She forgot where she was for a moment. She held up the black object and studied it. It's wood was smooth and it had holes in it. There was a black wrist strap at the end._

_"What is this place, Nash?" Natasha walked into the room, studied around, and smiled. This room was red. The walls were red, the bed and suspension bars were grey. All of her toys were organized in groups of likeness and then alphabetical order within that likeness. She had a section where there was four pairs of handcuffs on the floor situated around a cushion built into the floor. There were scarves, masks, handcuffs, zip wire, ropes, and tape. The room was light and motion sensitive. There were also trigger played in the floor too. So in all. Nash was proud of her Playroom._

_"My Playroom." Nash said proudly. Michelle turned, confused._

_"Playroom?" Nash smiled at Michelle. She sees the curiosity in Michelle's eyes. She walked over to girl and took her hand to pull her out. She closed her Playroom, door and closet door behind them and sat the girl on her large bed._

_"What you just saw is where I keep all my equipment." Nash said. She hoped Michelle would ask questions, or just give her a sign that she wasn't going to call their long friendship quits but she didn't._

_"Equipment for what?" Nash sighed in relief when the girl showed genuine interest._

_"My BDSM equipment. I am a Dom." Nash said and Michelle's eyes widened wide, almost in awe. Nash smiled and answered the rest of her questions genuinely._

Beep! Beep!

Her cell chirping brought her out of her memory. She picked up her phone and opened it. It was about an hour later that Nash responded.

_Open the door for me, Princess?_

She instantly rose to her feet and walked toward her front door. She opened the door to see her six foot best friend who coasted inside her tiny apartment.

"You don't know?" Nash said as Michelle closed her front door and swallowed. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her bare feet. It was easier saying no to Nash when it was over the phone or through texts but not in person. Natasha knew that she trusted her to have her best interest in mind, so Nash pressed.

"Why not, Princess?" There she went again. Princess. Nash only called her that when she wanted Michelle to speak honestly from her subspace. She spoke the most truthful from there, Nash noted.

"I- um, I..." The smaller girl trailed off not trying to making eye contact with Nash. Nash noticed this and tilted her chin upwards.

"Look at me, Princess. Why?" Nash's voice was gentle but her voice was stern and left no room for decision.

She saw something flicker inside Michelle's eyes as the girl blinked a few times. When she turned back to Nash, her pupils were dilated and her hazel eyes were wide and held innocence in them.

Subspace Nash thought as Michelle's bottom lip wobbled.

"I-I'm a-afraid." She finally admitted after a while. Nash chuckled at the girl. Of course she was. It was her first part as a Submissive. Well first BDSM party to begin with. Course she was afraid.

"You have absolutely both nothing to fear. This party is hosted by yours truly. Its at my house, I have cameras for the safety of every Sub who walks through that door. There will be security and this party is invite only. No crashers, Princess. I promise." Nash swore solemnly. Michelle felt her through tighten. She lived on promises. Especially-

"I pinky promise, Princess." Nash corrected fast. She knew that pinky promises meant the world to her. She would have to fill in any Dom Michelle showed interest in.

"P-pinky p-promise?" Michelle asked, trying to confirm what she heard. Nash nodded confirming her thought.

"O-okay." Michelle said, after careful consideration. Nash beamed at her. She honestly thought she would say no. She had to all the other parties since learning about BDSM and her status as a Sub. That's why Nash planned such a large celebratory party, so Michelle would finally come. She was glad it wasn't in vein.

"Oh, grand! I promise you'll love it. You might even find yourself a nice Dom." Nash winked and she swears she saw the brown girl blush.

She pulled her into her small bedroom and helped her pick out an outfit for that night.

:  
:  
:

So a million 'No's and several outfits that were askew about the floor later, and Michelle had settled on a pink lace trimmed cropped sweater. It had diamond shapes cut out the back and sides. She had also picked out a matching tight leather skirt that came a few inches below her butt. But Nash's favorite part was the black leather strapped collar. It had pink gem stones encrusted on it. There was one unique feature about her collar- the diamond lined capital 'U' for unclaimed because the collar looked like a collar of someone claimed.

Nash hadn't given it to her yet. But she would before the party. They were currently at Nash's home. Michelle had her things in a garment bag with her steaming iron ready to steam away imperfections. It was 6:30 by then. Michelle had stepped out the shower smelling like Japanese cherry blossoms and Nash swore she was in love. There were very few people who Nash could easily take on as a permanent Sub and Michelle was at the very top of said list. She was the sweetest girl she had ever met. She was like a tiny Hershey's bar, the fun sized ones. She was thin but had a beautiful curve to her hips and the soft swell of her breasts made it a perfect handful for someone with larger hands. She was perfect. Even before Michelle knew about BDSM, she was always such a great Sub. Sir or Ma'am came easily for her. Her quiet and shy demeanor was also a dead giveaway. That and her down casted eyes. She was so sweet and soft spoken that her presence sometimes went completely unnoticed but when you realized she was there, all of your attention was differed to her and you wouldn't be able to look away.

Nash smiled at the girl as Michelle sat in her bedroom on an 'Out the Shower' bench in the corner that Nash had specially installed for Michelle. It was a steel bench with a drain underneath it on top of a concrete slab. Michelle was dressed in the pink satin half robe that Nash had bought her for her birthday. It stopped halfway down her thigh. She popped open her Japanese cherry blossom lotion up and started to moisturize her soft body.

About an hour later, Michelle was lightly made up, her hair was done and dressed in the pale pink lace two piece. She was messing with her hair when Nash walked up to her holding a larger box.

"This is for you, Princess." Michelle turned around as Nash opened the both and showed her the leather strap. Michelle gasped. Her first collar. She subconsciously felt her neck as she felt the cool, smooth leather. Nash noticed the small subconscious act of submission and smirked.

"Th-thank you, Nash." Michelle stuttered out. Nash said a quick 'Welcome, Princess' and wrapped the slightly chocking collar. She thought Michelle looked beautiful.

"You can a wait up here. Doms and Subs have different arrival times. Doms arrive earlier so we can go over standard protocols about how to treat and not treat a submissive at my party. Tonight is special. You, my dear Princess, are the newest Sub to be inducted into my private club. So I bestow this upon you also." She pulled out three different bracket clasps from behind her back. One red, one green, and one yellow.

"What are you looking for tonight, Princess?" Nash asked smoothly, her Dom voice coming to the surface. Even if this was Michelle's first party, didn't mean it was Nash's. In Nash's time as a Dom, she had thrown at least a dozen parties, easily.

Michelle looked at the bracelets. She and Nash had spoken about the bracelets and being the newest addition to Nash's House Black club. Michelle stood in her spot and thought about it. This was her first party and she was basically the guest of honor, so red was a no go. So that left green and yellow. She scratched her right elbow with her left hand in front of her. Nash noticed her thought process and smirked.

"Its been a little over two years now, 'chelley. I can see you crave a Dom and so will the other Doms. Its only natural for them to want you when you have that look in your eyes. But you have to let them know if you want them to pursue you. So, Princess? Red, yellow, or green." She felt like she needed to talk to her as a friend. A best friend, a place only Michelle reached. That softness and tenderness that she had lost so many years ago after to many failed relationships. But there was a softness that she drew out of most anyone she met and that's why she was such a wonderful submissive.

Michelle thought about what Nash said. She wanted a Dom. So badly, she did. Nash was a wonderful teacher and an even better friend but Nash didn't want to pursue her because she wanted Michelle to find a Dom organically. If in the future, if the young Sub wanted to Sub for Nash, the Dom didn't even know if she could say no. But the first time had to be a no.

Michelle finally swallowed and pointed to the yellow bracelet - ready for a discussion. Nash almost squealed. Almost, she was not some preteen aged girl crying over whatever celebrity was hot at that moment. She honestly though she'd pick red - Here with a friend/Not looking. She knew the girl definitely wasn’t going to choose green - Looking for a Dom. Nash required all Subs to wear those. It cuts down on unwanted attention. All Subs invited are rehired to R.S.V.P. with their color choice.

"Princess, I'm so proud of you. Stepping out of your boundaries like this." She said clapping her bracelet. She put the other two away and smoothed the smooth leather of her skin tight leather spandex cat suite she wore. She also wore leather boots that reached above her knees up onto her mid thigh. She also wore an old utility belt that was specially redesigned to fit her chosen tools. Tonight there was a black whip, cat of nines, a flogger, cuffs, and zip wires. Michelle thought she looked striking. She always did honestly.

"Alright, Princess. Wait up here until I come back and get you, ok." It wasn't a question. There was no room for a question. The statement held so much authority that she looked down at her feet. She knew Nash was preparing her. She wore the yellow bracelet and that meant she was okay with being pursued and commanded.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Michelle whispered feebly. Nash smiled at her. God! Wait for me, Chelley Nash thought. She could always hear the shift in Nash's voice and hopefully she would be able to when it came to other Doms"Good girl, Princess." Nash said, kissing her forehead and making her exit. Michelle waited until she heard the door close when she released a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She was nervous. She smiled a shy and sweet smile. Her first party! And she hadn't bailed. She didn't even want to run away.

It was about 8 when Nash left. It wasn't until about 10:30 when Nash came back to the room. When Michelle heard the door, she immediately stood up and bowed her head.

"You at such a good girl. Waiting up here like I told you. You may look up now, Sweetie." Nash said. She was in her element. She can feel as the power courses through her veins and it was then that she was ready to present Michelle.

Michelle looked up and swallowed. Nash's posture was tight. She was floating on an air of power and all Michelle could think was this is what its like as she stood there waiting for direction.

"It's time, sweet girl." And Michelle nodded. "As you know, usually a Sub walks behind and to the side of said Dom. But since this is a special occasion, you will walk in front of me." Michelle nodded again. They turned to walk out of Nash's room and Michelle's death began to shorten. This is my moment she thought as Nash shut the door behind them. They walked down the long hallway. Michelle gulped as they approached the steps.

"Ready, Michelle?" Michelle knew she must have been shaking from the way everyone was looking at her. She swallowed as Nash escorted her down the long flight of steps.

It was warmer than she thought it would be. She felt an itch of uncomfort as everyone's eyes were on her. She felt like she was wearing a giant foam finger and pointing it at herself. She decided to preoccupy herself.

Michelle looked around curiously at the party. It was dark except for the strobe lights that flickered against her dark colored skin. She saw different stations set up. She remembered Nash saying that they have live demonstrations. She didn't think she wanted to see the pain sessions. Honestly, she didn't know what she wanted..

So she watched.

First she met a group of Doms who closely knew Nash from when she was a Sub herself. They talked and Michelle tried to make herself as small as possible. She was scared and she figured they knew that and only said 'hi' to her. One said he liked her bracelet, which to she softly stuttered out t-thank y-you, s-sir and kept her head down. She waited patiently until Nash was done speaking to the men.

Next she met a group of Submissves. Two boys and two girls. Two of them were gay- a girl and boy- and had their own special bracelet set - Pink for looking for a Dom, Blue for ready for discussion, and black for here with a friend or not looking.

"You may look up and speak." Nash commanded, coolly. Michelle wasn't going to lie and say she didn't feel a tingle.

They spoke and Michelle learned that they were long time players. Michelle also learned that she is the youngest there. When she heard that, she swore that she saw Nash smirk off to the side in her side vision.

She and Nash eventually left the group and Michelle was happy to not have to stutter anymore. The two were supposed to be headed to the bar until they stopped. Michelle fought the urge to look up. She simply stood in her spot and listened to the loud exchange.

"Theodore Connors!" Nash yelled and said man chuckled from what Michelle could hear.

"Natasha Edwards!" He yelled back and the two laughed together.

"Where have you been. You are being a terrible host." She complained and smirked when she saw Michelle squirm. "And you never even met Michelle." Michelle froze. She thought that she would go unnoticed, but nope. There went Nash acknowledging her presence.

She felt his eyes boring into her. She squirmed under his gaze and tugged at her skirt. Nash went to tell her to stop, because she was wrinkling it and Michelle had worked so hard to get it wrinkle free, but Theo beat her to the punch. She smirked when he did.

"Stop that, Kitten." Theo said, coolly but with a stern gentleness. Michelle instantly let go of her skirt and Nash was surprised. She doesn't even respond to her that quickly, so Nash was surprised.

"It's her first party and -"

"Nash! How have you been, love?" Someone said loudly, pulling her into a whole other conversation. Michelle's mind began to race as she realized she as alone at the party. She focused on keeping her breath even.

"Can I see your eyes, little one." That wasn't a question. She immediately complied to his request and looked up at the taller man and her eyes widened. He was sex on legs. Theo was a tall, bulky, and brawny twenty-nine year old fair skinned man with green eyes and fiery red hair.

"My my, such a good little girl." Theo said to her and it took everything inside of her not to kneel in front of him. He looked at her expectedly but then chuckled and spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. You can speak." He said to her, smiling at her. She opened her suddenly dry mouth and tried to speak.

"T-thank y-you, S-Sir." She said softly. Theo watched her squirm under his steady gaze. There was something about this girl. He had never taken on a Sub that quite looked like her.

Theo prided himself on the array of Subs he's had in his twenty eight years of living. He's had from vanilla to chocolate and everything in between. But he's never had one so small and petite and so new. She would need to be trained, starting from the basics. Theo's cock stirred in his pants thinking about training her. His way.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight, Sweetheart?" He asked the small Submissive. Michelle felt herself squirm.

"Y-yes, sir." She answered softly. As he looked at her, a slow melody began to play through the loud stereo. Theo smiled at the small women and picked his hand up to her.

"Dance with me?" He asked her and she nodded, in awe. She took his hand and she was whisked away onto the dance floor. They began to slow dance on the floor.

"I'd like to see you again. Is that okay with you." Theo asked, holding her closely. She nodded her head. She didn't think that she could formulate a coherent sentence. Being that close to him was making her head spin. He held her closer and planted a kiss on her neck as they continued to waltz.

After a while, the song ended. Michelle didn't want to let go of the bulky man but reluctantly did so. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Can we speak somewhere private? Maybe a bit quieter." He said, already taking her hand. Michelle followed behind him, figuring he was telling her what they were going to do. She felt him tug her in the direction of Nash's second floor office. Michelle kept her eyes down casted all the way there. They stopped in front of the door when Theo pulled out his keys. Michelle figured that all the doors were locked. She knew that no one was allowed up there unless they had special consent. She guessed that either they had it or he and Nash were just that close.

They walked in and Theo shut and locked the door back behind them. The office was large. It had to be, that was where Nash had all her medical examination done in case anyone got hurt or needed to be examined. Theo sat in Nash's rolling chair. He locked the chair and watched Michelle's body language to see if She was uncomfortable or showed signs that she was there non consensually. Consent was everything and when he found hers, his body tightened up, he didn't know how much linger he could contain himself.

Michelle stood in front of Theo, eyes down casted and gracing the floor, hand folded behind her back, and feet shoulder length apart. Theo was impressed.

"Submissive by nature, I see." She had heard that before but coning from Theo, it was different. She tried to make herself smaller and not sink onto the floor before they had laid out any contracts or even spoken.

Theo eyed her down, curiously. She was fighting it so hard. Herself to be exact. She wanted to call to her knees and stay there until he told her otherwise, that much was clear.

He stood up and went to the corner to fetch a second seat. It was a small rolling stool. He stopped the chair right in front of his and sat down.

"Come here, darling. And your eye, please" Theo said gently. Michelle, looked up at him and sat down.

She nodded softly but she didn't look uncomfortable, just hesitant. As if she were afraid she would ruin this. It made Theo smile at her.

Nope, she wasn't like any other Sub he's ever had.

"You're so sweet. Is this your very first time?" He asked, beginning simple. Simple questions. No hard or soft limits, no rules, no punishment. Just simple yes or no questions that could be answered with head gestures. He already knew that this was her first experience alone with a Dom who wasn't Natasha. Said other Dom had given him a run down because hell, the whole party was for her. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and understood what she was asking for, even if it wasn't in words. Her eyes screamed that she wanted this.

She nodded at him and that made him want her more. She was such a great listener. He told her to sit and look at him. He didn't give her permission to speak.

"Good girl. Is this your first time alone with a Dom?" He asked and she shook her head no, which confused Theo to no end. He had specifically heard Nash say that she was extremely new to all this. It made Theo made, the though of Michelle being with someone else. He felt his whole body tighten as he spoke again. He made sure to keep his voice steady and not give anything away.

"You may speak, Michelle." She didn't like that he called her by her name. Nash only did that when she was caught up in her head. She bowed her head in shame. She must've done something to upset him and that was the last thing she ever wanted.

"I-I've b-been friends w-with N-Nash and s-she told m-me over a y-year ago, S-Sir. I'm sorry." She finished softly, trying not to cry. She didn't want to disappoint him. Theo felt extremely bad. She had thought he had meant alone with any Dom -sexual or not- when he had meant sexually. It was a misunderstanding and now she was about to cry because she had thought she upset him. He saw how fast she bowed her head when he told her to speak. She looked like a kicked puppy and Theo felt like shit, knowing he was the one responsible. He got took a knee in between her legs and took her face in his large hand.

"Oh no, baby girl. Don't cry. You aren't in any trouble and I'm not mad at you. Show me those pretty eyes." She looked up automatically and blinked. When she heard that he wasn't mad at her, she blinked back the residual wetness in her eyes and smiled at him and raised her pinky shyly. Theo cocked his head. That was new and Nash didn't mention what it was that Michelle was doing.

"P-pinky p-promise?" She asked and he smiled at her, taking her small pinky into his much larger one. He looped their pinkies together and kissed her small hand.

"Pinky promise, darling." He said. She smiled and kicked her feet as he stood up and sat back down.

"Now, I would like to meet you outside of here. Outside the house of black? I know you come here a lot. Nash tells me that you're best friends. You can answer, sweetheart." He said, his cool commanding demeanor coming back. She nodded and brought her hands to her lap.

"Yeah. She's taught me simple things and I've done research." She said, timidly. He smiled fondly at her and mentally thanked Nash for not teaching her much.

"Researched how?" He asked. He swore he could see red paint her cheeks as she bit her lips and her eyes fell a few inches.

"A few chat rooms, books, and a lot of blogs." He smiled fondly. She was so new. He felt himself harden in his pants.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" He asked. He figured she'd had to. Looking the way she did, she was bound to have. How many now, was the question.

"Y-yes, Sir. O-one guy." She said and his pants were even tighter. That’s perfect. One guy before means she isn't a virgin but she's still so new. And tight. So tight. He wanted her now and he almost got up and took her but he remembered that they didn't have a contract.

"Good. Do you work? Go to school?" He asked changing the subject. He needed to stay focused. Get to know her and then rip her underwear off. It was never this hard for him. Usually he was very official about this. Always signing paperwork first because that is the best way to go about it but in that moment, he was finding it hard to remember his own simple rules. She nodded her head yes.

"I d-do both. I g-go t-to school Monday and Thursday and I work in a veterinarian clinic. Tuesdays and Saturdays. I work lots of animals." She rattled off, list on her own world. Her schedule was very important to her. She needs stability. She craved it. Theo noticed that from watching her.

"What times?" He asked her. Her needed her schedule. If she consented to and signed documents, knowing her schedule would be important.

"I w-work at the Vet's o-office at 3:30 until it closes at 10 pm. School d-different. I have a schedule." She said, playing with her fingers and recalling her schedule. He nodded.

"With you?" He asked her, and when she nodded enthused, it totally did not make him harder.

"I a-asked Nash. She s-said that someone m-might w-wanna see it. Its in Nash's room." She spoke to him softly. She finally understood where this conversation going. She thinks that maybe he wanted her to be his Sub. She knew she liked the air of dominance he put off. She also knew that he knew Nash and by proxy, that meant he was trust worthy.

"Would you like to walk with me to retrieve it, darling?" He asked the small girl who nodded almost instantly. They got up and left the room that they were in and proceeded to Nash's bed room. Nash had copies of all Michelle's schedules. It was her way of making Michelle feel protected.

Once they had arrived, Theo opened the door for her and lead her over to Nash's desk. Michelle smiled happily as she went over to the paperwork side of the desk. She found a folder with her name on it and opened it. She pulled out a copy of each of her schedules. she closed the folder and put it back where she found it.  
She turned to Theo and happily handed over her personal timetable.

He smiled at her and took a look at her schedule. She wasn't too busy. Monday and Thursday she had classes. She took business courses. Several of them. Then she worked at the clinic. He could work around it.

He looked up at her and smirked. She stood there looking down at her feet. He could see she was biting her lip and he thought she was sexy. He wanted her so bad.

"Michelle." She felt that deep inside of her. She wanted him so badly. She felt her knees wobbling. She wanted to kneel for him, but she wouldn't. Nash always said to let the Dom make the first move and she wanted to be a good girl.

While Michelle was fighting to stay standing, Theo was smiling at her. He could tell she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Tell me, Michelle. What do you like, huh?" Michelle bit her lip hard. Her skin would be red if she wasn't dark skinned. He walked up behind her and trailed his rough fingers tips up and down her smooth hairless arms. She visibly shuddered.

"Do you like your hair pulled? Maybe spanked. Maybe you want me to slap you. Just how kinky are you, pretty baby?" He asked and Michelle moaned when he said slap her, loudly enough for him to hear.

"Oh? You want to be slapped? How about choked?" She nodded. She wanted him so much and it had been so long.

"Speak to me, baby girl." He said. She bit her lip and tried to undry her mouth.

"P-please, S-Sir. I-I n-need I-it. I-I m-mean you. I n-need y-you, Sir." She stutter out. Theo backed her up into a wall and put his arm beside her head. It was such a turn on to hear her beg. Especially for him.

"Baby girl, you don't know how much I want you. I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my dick. I want to see your pretty brown pussy stretched around my dick. You just don't know." He said to her. Michelle tried to stifle her soft groan but Theo still heard it. He smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

It was a shy kiss on Michelle's part. She had only been kissed by one other guy and she didn't like it nearly as much as she liked this one. Theo's lips were strong while his tongue was gentle. After a moment, Theo pulled back and cleared his throat, smiling. Michelle bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Had she done something wrong?

"I want to see you again. Please. I want you so badly but we need to set boundaries, stipulations, heard limits. How about I take you out? Dinner?" Theo asked her, teeing to get his breathing under control. Michelle smiled widely. She thought he didn't want her. She was happy that he did want heat and that he cared for her safety.

"I could cook for you." Michelle said. Theo smiled at her child-like enthusiasm and he nodded.

"Okay. Tomorrow, since you don't have work or school. My place? I just renovated.." He said and Michelle nodded happily.


End file.
